


Happiness during tough times

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Shortly after Cedric Diggory's death, his girlfriend Cho Chang has started to move on. Will Ginny feel the same way or does she still harbour feelings for The Boy Who Lived?





	Happiness during tough times

The year is 1995 in the aftermath of Cedric Diggory's tragic demise, Cho decided to find somebody to confide in and that somebody was Ginny Weasley.

Cho and Ginny are sitting in the deserted Room of Requirement which has presented itself to them as a memorial room for Cedric.

Cho suggested, "I think we should tell others about this place."

Ginny said, "No, if we tell others then this place won't be ours anymore."

Cho raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ours?"

Ginny nodded and stated, "This place has become our special place, do you disagree?"

Cho replied, "I agree with you, if we tell others then this place won't be our special place anymore."

Ginny smiled. "Exactly, I wonder if this place can give us cupcakes."

A plateful of chocolate cupcakes appeared on a small table in front of them which is unusual because it shouldn't be able to.

Cho giggled. "You asked and the room gave."

The girls munched on the cupcakes and when they were full, the plate disappeared. They lay side by side on the floor.

Ginny sighed. "This place has everything we could ever want."

Cho agreed, "It certainly does."

Ginny muttered, "I could lie here every day with you."

Cho responded, "So could I, but we'll have to go home when the term ends."

Ginny asked, "Can I tell you something?"

Cho insisted, "Anything."

Ginny whispered, "I love you."

Cho beamed, "I love you too Gin."

Ginny gasped. "Y-You do?"

Cho told her, "I think I always have, even when I dated Cedric."

Ginny smiled. "I've always loved you too."

Cho mumbled, "I wish mistletoe was above us right now."

A sprig of mistletoe grew above them.

Ginny grinned. "You asked and the room gave."

Ginny leaned towards Cho and kissed her underneath the mistletoe.


End file.
